


Alone on the Blue Planet

by CuchyLainx



Category: Free!, Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 13:08:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6154729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuchyLainx/pseuds/CuchyLainx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A mysterious Gem sent to a magnificent planet describes it while looking toward their home galaxy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone on the Blue Planet

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everybody! This is my first fanwork ever written in English on this site! The whole OS is written with the neutral pronoun they. There are few references to Free! but the Gem mentionned is obviously Haruka for me. There will be most likely a continuation of this universe in which all characters will play a part - not until a few months, tho. 
> 
> Please enjoy this piece of work anyway ^o^!

You are alone on the blue planet. Mauve clouds deliciously stroll over the waves, while you’re standing on the spade which pierces through the water and looks at the three moons that smile to each other in the illuminated night. Here, it is hard to guess when “day-time” really begins; you remember that time, when you caught a little scorching sphere faraway, a sphere which accompanied the moons for a while, before disappearing once again in the foamy waters. You were told it was the sun of this planet, a distant, discreet, shy sun, and that it was time to celebrate its long-awaited return. This time had been pleasant, a lot of children were born, and you discovered new colours.

 

Most of the time, the air is violet. The water is alight, of course, and that’s the obvious reason why everyone lives in there since the Great Birth. The numerous species the dwellers are living by permanently all sport these beautiful lights that transform the strange luminosity of the moons in real nacreous rays of light. Sometimes, you wonder if one of these rays could one day be strong enough to leave the water and send a message to the other galaxies. You doubt it, but it is important for you to dream of it. 

 

They do not understand your infatuation with the surface. It is true that the planet is breathtakingly beautiful. The water – at least, that is the name you gave to it – is an environment filled with life and feelings. The intelligent dwellers of the planet are numerous, and belong to different species – even so, they never mentioned any war to you. You are not even sure they understood what you were referring to when you asked about it. Resources are plentiful for everyone on this planet, so you assume it never was a worry for its inhabitants.

 

There are four intelligent inhabitant species. One of them is rare, composed of a hundred individuals at most, who reproduce in an asexual manner. They have short memory, but know how to learn and redo the acts of their kin. Their bodies are translucent, very slender, and their dwellings generally consist in one or two special living rocks that accepted their presence by opening themselves at one of their ends. They live like non-harmful parasites inside the rocks, and as they grow, they improve their home. Once they are big enough, a strobilation phenomenon takes place – their bodies split in two, and both individuals born from this scission live together until one of them die. Most of the time, the outliving one chooses to leave their rock, picks another one, waits to grow and also splits. Their lives are short, but the link between two individuals born from the same body is deeper than anything you have witnessed until now. It is more than love, more than friendship, more than sibling bonds in other species. It is said in the mythology of these people that each of them is born from one sole individual – and that is more or less all the religion they believe in. The feelings and their use of a language classified them as an intelligent species in your books. 

 

You did not choose to adopt a form that looks like them to live on the planet. Their form may be pretty, but you are used to having hands, and you would like to keep them, thank you very much.

 

You prefer the form of another species. They look like you, and were proof enough you did not need to alter your form to live among them. They bear only one more thing than you do: another pair of arms, sporting a membrane which is also stuck to their first pair of arms. Their skin has iridescent shades, but most of them are foremost rather bluish or greenish. Just like you – you are all blue. They live in remarkable home they build themselves in transparent tissue. The dwellings are bound by powerful anchors to the shallow soils of their flooded planet. Each anchor has a name; that is how the inhabitants indicate their origin and their location. This species is the most widespread – it may not be the most intelligent, but at least it seems to be the most organised one. You assessed their population to two millions of individuals. They reproduce in a sexual manner – some of them impregnated, others bear children, and other have no reproductive function whatsoever. They do not make distinction between individuals depending of their reproductive function, unless it is time for reproduction. Their society is divided between material producers and sensorial producers; they have no warrior class, to your renewed utter surprise, and no upper-class. Their conflicts are brought to an end by the apparition of a third person whose decision is considered as absolute, and their level-headed and easy-going personality keeps them from arguing any further. You are amazed by this, for you had never seen another species organised in such a manner and with as many individuals being this pacifist. 

 

The links between them are not strong, however. Someone who wishes to settle with one or several other people for a long time offers them a rope that will be then attached to the other cordages already secured to the grounding anchor, and the partner or partners then weave the tissue of their upcoming dwelling if they accept the proposal of the rope. It is then not rare to see individuals leave their inhabitation and go to another one… When a home is empty, time ends up filling it with water, and its tissue drowns in the streams. 

 

Their life span is approximately three rotations of their sun, which equals a significant period of time. The art of this species is very likeable and much liked by the three other species; songs, dances, lights shows, and other oral or corporeal performing forms of art are often traded against material goods or as friendship proof. They call it the sensorial production, which brings them and other species pleasure and other feelings. Their material production mainly consists in finding food, medicines, comfort and means to swim a longer time in deep waters.  

 

You sure like this species, even if their feelings are a bit too frivolous for you.

 

The last two species live in perfect harmony, but are blatantly different. The first one, which you named the Giants, is composed of round thirty thousand individuals. They live in the deep soils of the oceans of the planet and light them up thanks to their hard and fluorescent skin. At first, you did not understand they were an intelligent species – you did not even think they were alive. They scarcely move, do not build things and do not perform art. However, after meeting them, you were overwhelmed by their deep rumbling voices and their ineffable love for the fourth and last species.

 

The Giants are in fact rooted in the sandy ground of the planet, and reproduce in an asexual manner, like the first species. From time to time, an individual buds, and from them another individual is born. The event is celebrated both as a long-awaited joy and a great sadness to come, because it hints at the upcoming death of the first individual. Judging by what they told you, their life-span is a hundred rotations of their sun, which is an extremely long period. After your conversion, you found out your species is able to “live” just as long easily, but that it often does not. The Giants are the memory of the planet and are consulted by the other three species as such. Their lives largely consist in sharing as much memories they can and in exchanging jokes.

 

According to their mythology, they were the first to develop themselves on the planet, then creating a friendly environment for the first species, that you named the Little Ones. The first species, the Fishes, appeared last on the planet, firstly as primitive organisms who then gained a sense of consciousness. The second species, the Artists, is an extra-terrestrial species, just like your own, who was feeling an assaulted mostly aquatic planet. The planet they currently live on suit them so much they decided to erase from their collective memory the knowledge of space travels.

 

You perfectly understand them – you too would like to stay forever on this magnificent planet.

 

The Little Ones live inside the Giants just like the Artists live inside the tissue bubbles and like the Fishes live inside their rocks. They built all their civilisation and society inside their friends. They are the only ones to match the number of individuals of the Artists. In exchange of the food, the protection and the companionship they get from the Giants, they take care of them and heal them when they become sick. The two species get along together extremely well, as they for instance share a lively sense of humour that sometimes eludes you, and very strong feelings of friendly or familial bounds. Most of the time, a Giant will be elected as a honour member of one or several Little Ones families; they will then act like an almost immortal grand-parent for the families, keeping in their memories even the slightest event concerning the families and leading the ceremonies of union or birth. 

 

The Little Ones have a relatively different physical form from yours. Their bodies are divided in two superposed parts. The lower part fills with water and propels it outside to allow the individuals to move. The upper part is sporting everything that makes the individual themselves: their nerves core, their physical ornaments and their face. They own two appendages: one links the two parts of the body and is able to bend or move at wish. The other one is usually nested inside the lower part of the individual, except when they want to grab something; the appendage is then deployed and its little suction cups at its end can seize little things and move them somewhere else.

 

Their history and their mythology are intrinsically linked to the ones of the Giants. They are loyal and devoted to their partners and families. Some individuals impregnate, other bear children – often, six at once – and others decide to bear the children in their upper body for some time to make sure they develop well and to keep them safe during their growth – which subsequently forces them to stay immobile all the while during this second “gestation”. The links between individuals that reproduce with each other or choose to settle together are almost unbreakable. The number of children created after each reproduction is high, so there isn’t any pressure put on the individuals to form a necessary reproductive familial group. 

 

The Little Ones reproduce in a sexual manner that is pleasant to them, which prompt them to redo the act even when their population is numerous enough. You have a hard time to understand the phenomenon – but they assured you the act did not always happen between individuals able to reproduce with each other, and that it was formed of several moments that could be performed individually and that did not end up in a reproduction. The Artists explained you that this act could be compared to the way they create art for their partners to arouse special feelings within them, and that it was a question of pleasure above all. The Little Ones corrected them and told you pleasure was not the sole goal: some of them prefer the intimacy of the act to its sensations. Others would ONLY perform the non-reproductive parts of the act. And there were even people who did not want to have anything to do with the act at all. The pseudo-argument between the two species that followed then remains one of your best memories on this planet, especially when a Giant laughed so hard that their three families were woken up and decided to start their awaken time as a result.

 

Deep down inside, you felt sad nothing like this existed in your species. All you knew about on you home planet was order, obedience from the lower gems, respect for the upper gems, and the unmerciful wars to colonize new planets. You did not know the feeling of other bodies voluntary touching you to give you comfort, friendship or other sensations. You decided then that the feelings they were talking about resembled the ones you got from swimming, when water hugged you all around, and that put your mind at peace. 

 

 

You sigh. The water of this planet is full of life and feelings. Here, the inhabitants exist together without conflict and are friends of each other. Without knowing your origin, they gave you knowledge, dwelling and companionship. You shared their awaken time and visited their world. You swam with them deep in the core of the colossal and majestic herbs that grow in the ever-cold waters of this land; you filled your mind with the wonders hiding in these vegetal palaces – huge animals sporting mesmerizing lights, clear whirls of pure water in which children jump only to feel the pleasure to be propelled at full speed toward the violet water that is their usual sky and weaved structures gently rocking according to the submarine streams and from which a soft ever-lasting cacophony of sounds and voices that nonetheless form an harmony together can be heard.

You really like this planet, and its organic and lovely inhabitants.

 

 

Too bad you were sent here to ultimately sound its death knell.

**Author's Note:**

> So...any thoughts to share with me about this? If not, well I guess I'll see you then! 
> 
> Bye-bye !
> 
> NB: This OS is also available in French in my other works.


End file.
